


The Sun and the Moon

by Summoners_Grace



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M, Intimate situations, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summoners_Grace/pseuds/Summoners_Grace
Summary: Something Yuna learned from Tidus is that if you want something, you go get it. But what if the one thing Yuna wants IS Tidus? Set one week after the Good Ending, sans novella/audio drama. NSFW (Updated 7/31/18 to reflect new content)





	The Sun and the Moon

_ Besaid...  Palm trees... Ocean breezes....  Yuna…  _

 

_ Home…  I’m really home… _

  
  
  


“Yo Tee…..  Are you in there?”  

 

“O-oh!”  Yeah, sorry everyone, I was just thinking.”  Tidus waved off in embarrassment.

 

“It’s only been a week, and a lot happened while you were gone.  So please, take all the time you need.” The sage wisdom came from Lulu.  

 

“But in the meantime, you’re amongst family, ya?”  

 

“Thank you all.”  Tidus gazed around to his fellow guardians, and then to their High Summoner.  The group of five were seated in two separate groups surrounding the communal bonfire, growing in intensity relative to the fading light the setting sun offered. On one side sat Wakka and Lulu, the latter of whom swaddled their infant son Vidina. Opposite the trio sat Yuna, the former summoner recently returned to Besaid Island after adventuring as a sphere hunter; leaning against a young man who recently made his return in a slightly more miraculous fashion. 

 

“Hehehehehehe…” thundered the flame-haired Wakka as he recounted a moment before their fateful pilgrimage had even departed Besaid.   
  


“What’s so funny?” inquired Yuna, her own chuckle escaping her lips.     
  


The newly minted “elder” statesman slapped his knee as he zeroed in on the golden haired fellow in her clutches.  “When ya  _ boytoy _ over there first came to Besaid two years ago, I told him straight up not to make any moves on you, an’ look what happened!”   
  


“Oh  _ really _ ?” Yuna glared at Tidus.   
  


“Hey, hey! It wasn’t like that!!!” Tidus stammered defensively, sensing collective stares boring straight through him.     
  


“Oh yeah?” Wakka pressed with utter glee. “You said ‘no promises there big guy.’ Remember that?”   
  


“Tidus, is this true?” grilled Yuna, raising an eyebrow.    
  


“Oh come on!“ Tidus groaned, flailing his arms as his cheeks burned red. “Yes, but at the time I was just being silly! Y-you know, trying to lighten the mood a bit!”   
  


“I see.” Yuna replied with a straight face, which served to worsen Tidus’s embarrassment. He feared he had truly said something wrong, and that there was no way out.  Defeated, he withdrew; afraid to incriminate himself further. 

 

After an eternity, Yuna responded with her an old brand of humor from the pilgrimage, producing a faux gravelly voice to perform her best impersonation of a legendary guardian dear to them both: “You know what the summoner must do.”   
  


“Wha--” Tidus doubled over in a fit of laughter mixed with relief as some of his better memories poured back from the pilgrimage. “That sounded nothing like Auron!”    
  


“What did you expect, ya? Jus’ like I sound nuttin’ like Wakka, eh?” Undeterred, she continued the act, this time roasting the big guy’s thick Besaid accent.   
  


“Hey!!! There ain’t no way I talk like that, ya? Oh…” 

Yuna couldn’t decide whether Tidus had a fit of hysterics or was choking. Thankfully he sat up, audibly catching his breath. “Did…you see…Wakka’s face?” 

 

Even Lulu began to chuckle.  “You better not go down that road, big guy.”   
  


“That’s not funny, ya?” Wakka scowled, folding his arms in protest.

 

“May I ask a question?” interjected Lulu after several lighthearted moments, her tone commanding attention.  “What is it you two plan on doing now that you’re back together?”   
  


“Um, well... that’s a good one,” Tidus pondered, rubbing his tanned fingers through sun-bleached locks of his hair.   
  


“To be honest, we haven’t talked too much about it,” Yuna added, squeezing Tidus around his waist.  “We’ve just been enjoying each other’s company, really. We never had a chance until now to just breathe.“ 

 

“I want to get back into blitzball, but being away these last two years has really left me rusty. I hate it, but it’s going to take more than a few wind sprints to get me back into form. I’ll get there though! But no matter what, I just want to be here for Yuna.  And if I can help out around the island, let me know. I’m a quick study, promise!”

 

“That’s for sure…” conceded Wakka.  “You picked up th’ sword quick, ya?”   
  


"That’s all well and good, you two. I don’t blame you one bit,” Lulu began. “But life goes on, even for the summoner and her beloved guardian. Be ready for it, okay? Please don’t hesitate to talk about these things.”   
  


“We won’t.” The pair spoke in unison.

 

Vidina started to fidget and wail in his mother’s grasp, upset that his nap had yet to come.  Lulu seized on her son’s protests, bowing as she excused herself for the night. “I think that’s my cue to leave.  The little one is tired.” 

  
“Okay Lulu, I hope he sleeps for your sake!  But I think I’m going out for a walk.” Yuna replied as she stood beside Tidus. Before he could respond in kind, Yuna knelt down, whispering an utterance for his ears only.    

 

He turned, visibly flustered as Yuna left town without him.  He stared into empty space, contemplating the words she whispered.  _ What was that? _   
  


“Um, Wakka, I better go.” Tidus swallowed, inwardly cursing himself that he wasn’t more careful with his tone.   
  


“Tee, before you go, can I ask ya somethin’?” Wakka asked, his expression unreadable. 

 

“Yeah, what’s up?”  _ Oh no... _   
  


“I know you’re still a bit rusty ya? But, I hope your mind is as sharp as ever.  Whaddya think about these formations?” Wakka asked, his eyes lighting up wide as he began talking about his favorite subject.

 

_ Blitzball formations?  Now?  _

 

Tidus elected to give an honest answer, praying it would pay dividends. “What situation are we in?  Are we talking prevent defense?” 

 

“Naw, we talkin’ general purpose brudda!”

 

“You don’t have enough forwards to take advantage of a possible turnover in any event.”  Tidus curtly replied. 

 

“Thanks man. I knew I could count on ya! Now what if we had a defensive stal--”

 

“Enough, Wakka!” barked a glaring Lulu.

 

“Come on! We were just getting started!” Wakka groaned, dejected he was getting cut off from his life’s passion.   
  


“Exactly!  You’d let my supper get cold and then complain about it like it’s my fault!”    
  


“Fine.” Wakka groaned, turning to Tidus. “Bright an’ early tomorrow then, eh?”   
  


“Sure!” Tidus replied much more amicably as he departed, while Wakka returned to his home. 

 

“Ya know, I kinda got the impression he wasn’t into that whole thing,” he observed as he joined his wife.    
  


“He did seem a bit distracted,” Lulu agreed. “Does he even know the basic format has changed?  You might want to get him caught back up on that first, but ONLY once he has properly settled in.”   
  


“Yeah, I guess you’re right.  Sorry Lu, I’ll just be glad to have ‘im back on the team.”

 

“I get it, but everything in due time,” Lulu chided before switching the subject.  “By the way, do you know what happened to my silencing wards, those scarlet candles?  I’ve noticed several are missing.”

 

“Those things, of course!  Yuna came by and asked if she could borrow them for protection, since Tee is still gettin’ his legs back underneath him, which being in her spot I kinda understand, ya? Are they that important that I should’ve said no?”

 

_ That’s not what they’re for. _

 

“No, it’s fine.” Lulu chuckled.  “I was just wondering.”

 

\---------------------------

 

“I could have sworn she’d be here.”  Tidus muttered under his breath as he scanned around the cliff overlooking the village.  Upon realizing that finding her there was a futile effort, he whistled for a third time.

 

“That’s it,” she snickered from a distance, replying with a second piercing whistle.  

 

“Ohhh, I see now.”   _ In Zanarkand we called this Cat and Mouse.  I wonder what they call it here? _

 

The chase continued for several more lengths, the last finding Yuna climbing atop an ancient machina to access a hidden cove on the other side.  Once planted, she whistled a final time, hoping he would get the hint. Surrounded on three sides by cliffs, the fourth overlooking the sea, she settled into a hideaway known to her alone.  Tucked in were a few of the creature comforts of the outdoors, a small fire pit with a soup kettle dangled from above, a hammock, and modest bedding for when the High Summoner wanted nothing more than to be left alone.  New additions included a set of scarlet candles in each corner for an occasion that may not take place.

 

**_Why am I so nervous?_ ** She huffed to herself, fidgeting awkwardly as she prepared a hearty soup for the coming night.  Gazing across as she finished, she focused her attention to the four scarlet candles, each holding a vivid flame shining in contrast to the advancing dusk. 

 

**_I could extinguish them now, and he’d never have the slightest clue._ **

 

“Hey Yuna, Yoo-hoo!”  From the glistening waves appeared the guardian who hailed from Zanarkand, soaking from head to toe.

 

“Wha…. oh my gosh!  I’m so sorry!” Yuna fumbled, shaken from her thoughts.  She had listened for shuffling foliage from above, leaving her caught unaware until he announced his presence from the sea.

 

“Were you daydreaming?  Because daylight’s fading fast, you know!”

 

“Yeah, well…Hey wait!  Why are you drenched, mister?”  Yuna turned the tables in a transparent attempt to deflect from her failed watch.

 

“I...swam around?  I am a fish you know...”  Tidus countered in bewilderment. “Didn’t you?”  

 

“No!  Didn’t you know there was a land route in here?”  She pointed to the sandy cliffs inland.

 

“How did you do that?”  

 

“Atop the old machina, it’ll take you to a ledge that drops down in here.” 

 

“You climbed all that?”

 

“Yes!”  

 

“Wow!  Really?”

 

Yuna radiated a beaming grin.  “Anyways, I had some soup ready to go, its heating up now.”

 

“I can’t wait to try it!  Oh, I’m sorry I was a bit late, I kind of got held up a bit.”

 

“I take it Wakka wanted to talk blitzball?”

 

“Yes, wanted my ear on formations, battle plans and everything…” the golden haired fellow chuckled as he wiped his face.  “Lulu saved my bacon for tonight, but he already has me booked for in the morning.” 

 

“Oh dear!” she giggled as she fetched Tidus her soup.  Yuna returned with a bowl of her best, a tomato basil soup she hastily put together.  She sat next to him on the beachhead as they exchanged pleasantries, and he lowered his head to sample the broth.

 

“It’s good!”  Tidus grinned honestly, eagerly dipping in for another spoonful.  

 

**_No, this is my life, and this is our relationship, temple be_ ** **damned.**

 

“Here, allow me to get your jacket for you,”  She insisted, not allowing for a response. He complied without question, contorting to assist in its removal.  

 

Upon finishing the bowl, Tidus shifted aside placing it out of the way and returned to find his space impressed upon by the only one he’d ever allow.

 

“I thought you were rusty.” She purred as she leaned against him.

 

“I-I am!”  Tidus pulled back ever so slightly, his voice threatening to falter.  

 

_ That tone... _

 

“Hmmm…”  Yuna nodded as she lolled her head against his.  “I suppose I can still sit here with my rusty companion?”  

 

“Oh, o-of course you can!”  Tidus responded, his voice starting to return.  Yuna twisted around so both could take in the final blazes of daylight to the west chased ardently by the silvery shimmer of the full moon in the east.  

 

“I can’t even describe it, Yuna.”  Tidus mused as he watched with her.  “Because of all the skyscrapers in Zanarkand, we’d never see this.”

 

“B-but, you painted such a beautiful picture!!”  Yuna protested, recalling a time where the two had a fateful conversation just off another beachhead.    

 

“Don’t get me wrong!  I wasn’t embellishing anything!  It’s just, you can’t see the moon chasing the sun like this for all the skyscrapers in the way.  That was one of the few drawbacks that I was aware of.”

 

“Ohhh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

_ Sorry?  For what... _

 

“Yuna, is there something on your mind?”

 

**_What’s on_ ** **my** **_mind?_ **

 

“Really?  I’m just chilly and could use some warming up.”  

 

_ Ooohkay, there’s the campfi— Wait... _

 

Broad shoulders enveloped the lively girl.  “Is this better?” 

 

“Very much so…” She  _ melted  _ into his grasp, with a coy grin curling on her face.  As Tidus settled, he glimpsed around the cove, paying particular attention to the scarlet candles that stood out, giving the cove an ephemeral ambience.

 

His focus wavered as Yuna began a chant, aiming her palms at each in sequence.  He could hardly decipher the language before she ended, and offered her own explanation.  

 

“Th- they’re silencing wards.”

 

“Silencing wards?  What are th--“

 

Tidus could not finish the question; Yuna cut him off with a fierce kiss.  “They...keep the noise contained in its area of effect from getting out…” 

 

“From getting out…” he repeated faintly.

 

She pulled back slightly, supporting herself with her hand braced firmly against his chest.  He audibly hitched his breath as her touch feathered, skimming her soft hands across his toned midsection, exploring each ripple intently.  In turn, she invited  _ him _ to explore by planting his hands squarely on her hips. 

 

“Yuna...”  he swallowed hard, realizing the implications.  But he was  _ ready _ .

 

It began innocently enough; he cradled her waist, barely deviating as he closed his eyes.  Slowly his hands started wandering, first below the small of her back, then up. In a fit of daring, they came forward, brushing against her chest.  Yuna seized momentarily, drawing cool air inward to chill her first tastes of pleasure. Her hesitation made him freeze, fearing he had misread who he still saw as the demure summoner.  Her impish grin spoke otherwise. 

 

“You know it’s my turn.”  Yuna clutched his hand within hers and began to guide it underneath her halter top, sending sparks launching up her spine.

 

Getting the hint, Tidus assisted in lifting it up and away as Yuna extended to the sky.  As she returned to earth, the first sight he noticed were flushed cheeks. She wouldn’t dare reveal so much of herself to any other person, but with  _ him _ … she was confident. Proud, even.

 

“I know we agreed to take our time, but...you know how the temple wants me to behave.”

 

“So we’re sticking it to ‘em, then?” he guessed with a gleeful chuckle.   
  
A little hum sounded as she gave him a firm nod, clenching her hand over her bare chest. “I may be the High Summoner…but I’m also my own woman, with my own wants. Something they’ll never understand.”

 

**_Is...is this really happening?_ **

 

“Hey…” He extended his hand, tilting her face to meet his as he took in the sight before him.  It would have been fiction to say he never imagined her free from her apparel, but now that she allowed him to see for himself...  

 

“I love you, Yuna.  I always knew that you were a beautiful woman, but…wow.”

 

“ _ Tidus _ …!” Yuna flushed with embarrassment, brought about by the tone of his voice and the sincere candor in which Tidus spoke. “Um, I… You’re uh, pretty ‘ _ wow’ _ too, you know?”

 

“Save it for later, Yuna,” he replied in a sultry tone, their lips crashing together in heated passion.

 

Finding further words impossible, she communicated her love by bringing her heart to him. He answered her beckoning overtures by drawing his lips lower, and back up again in a swift motion. Freely roaming against her neck, he zeroed in on where Yuna voiced her approval the loudest.  

 

His gaze lowered in tandem with his touch, taking in her body while he contemplated the heart within, beating as fiercely as a stallion.

 

_ This woman is the first to trust me with anything.  She’s the first to listen to me and my troubles; my concerns; my doubts.  And in turn she trusted me with hers. We laughed. We cried. We confided.  She trusted me with her  _ **heart.** _  And in the end, I had to break it so she could survive.  And yet, even against  _ **eternity** _ , she came running. _

 

_ How did this happen?  How did I find her? _

 

**_This isn’t the first time he’s done this, just stare like that._ ** **_Maybe it’s natural for someone who’s endured what he did._ ** **_Things are heated, but if he needs his space, then so be it.  If he isn’t ready, we can do this anoth-_ **

 

She mewled audibly as Tidus stole her breath with a passioned kiss.  He proceeded by shifting her forward, her hands continuing to make discoveries on top.  His own hands roamed all over beneath, with gentle caresses belying the chiseled, rough palms that recalled tales of a pilgrimage past.  Sensations reverberated through her core as his hand ghosted to her inner thigh.

 

“Tidus…” she heaved upward, unsure if she was fighting for oxygen or for more…

 

A single finger pricked against her creases, brushing delicately against them.  Unprepared for what was to come, she fell limp momentarily as he stimulated her.  She let out a soft, low pitched moan, much to Tidus’ shock and arousal as he tugged her black undergarments down her legs.

 

Spurred by her trembling overtures, he asked himself if he really dared to go  _ there. _

 

_ “Yes…”  _ she hissed through clenched teeth.  She’d find it astonishing how so simple an act upon such an isolated region could set her whole existence ablaze if she wasn’t consumed by such intensity.  Hips spasmed...eyes fluttered... pulse bounded… how was such bliss possible? 

 

Finding most of his restraints loosening— as a certain other tightened, he doted on her as she gradually regained control, only to be sent plunging into that deep wave once more.  He marveled at how wild she became, and if it was  _ love  _ that she wanted…

 

“Yuna!” He snapped sharply as her hand clutched the hem of his uniform, finding her tight grasp way too close for comfort.  Except it eased down inside, awkwardly probing until she found her target. 

 

**_There…_ **

 

Now that she had  _ it  _ in her grasp, she eased, only to feel clumsily for the button locking it away.  

 

Nervous; aroused; trembling; he saw her earnest attempts at wrestling away what remained of his garments, and the rest came spontaneously.  Familiar with the peculiar trappings of his uniform, he deftly freed himself of what remained, revealing all: athletic arms, toned legs, a solid core, and...if Yuna wasn’t certain she was blushing before, she could feel her cheeks burn now.

 

Not that it stopped her from seizing control of the situation: in a bid to avenge her champion’s earlier exploits she turned the tables; her delicate machinations drawing oh so tantalizingly upon  _ him.   _

 

“This is for earlier, mister.” Her silky utterances made him quiver as lips locked yet again, but her delectable handiwork afterward drove him  _ wild. _

 

“Is it now…”  He managed, barely, to seethe.  

 

She would not respond; because while he knew she had talent with her dexterity, he soon bore _personal_ witness to her talents with the tongue, honed by the husky roars of his approval...  

 

As lost in her machinations as he was, his eyes jarred open as he felt the cooling breeze lap against where Yuna had just finished. Hanging on the tip of her tongue was the gleam of -- something -- which then retreated into her mouth. Her face then lit up with the tiniest of smiles:

 

“Hm…next time.”

 

Proud of her misdeeds—as the temple would surely label them— her  _ sinful  _ gaze zeroed in as she climbed atop of him.

 

“You know, I learned something from you…”

  
  


“...and that is...if I want something, I go get it…”

  
  
  


“...and what I want, is  **_you_ ** _...” _

  
  
  
  
  


Then reality hit.  

 

_ “ _ Tidus!”  Her cry carried the twinge of sharp pain.

 

“I’m sorry, let me…” Tidus relented, genuinely concerned for Yuna.  Perhaps they  _ were _ taking things too far. “Yuna, take your time...  We can stop if need be.”

 

“No…!  I’m just a bit new at this…” Yuna fumbled, an airy embarrassment in her voice. 

 

“Yuna…”  He held on to her loosely, allowing her the freedom to decide their next course.  She closed her eyes as she settled, and after an eternity, her mismatched jewels communicated everything to his ocean blues.

 

The two discovered  _ themselves  _ and each other, intertwined amidst a sultry sea of bated breath and rhythmic waves interspersed with sweet nothings and racy indulgences.  And then...

 

“Stop.” 

 

“I-is everything okay, Yuna?”  Every word forced out with greater difficulty.  

 

“Yes…”  With a forceful romp she shoved Tidus to his back and beckoned him to relax.  Her hands splayed upon his abdomen as she seized control, her gaze transfixed as she straddled his athletic frame.  She felt it in her core, waves even hotter than before now that he filled her whole being, and she soared higher, spurred on by his intoxicating growls.  This caused her to drain her last reserves of stamina, making her collapse somewhat awkwardly atop Tidus even as her hormones raged.

 

“Cold?”  Tidus rasped as he wrapped an arm around her.

 

“Not anymore Ti-- ahhh!”

 

“What was that?  I couldn’t...quite make out...that last word.”

 

“TIDUS!” Yuna threw her fist weakly against his chest in a fit.

 

“Oww!!  I had no idea...you were so rough!”

 

“You...you know what...you did!” She blurted amidst his accusable grin.

 

“That’s why we’re here, isn’t it?” he inquired innocently, slowing down a little to take in more of her voice.

 

“Do you always have to be such a dork?”  Yuna giggled as she raggedly caught her breath.  “Ahh...I don’t know why I expected anything different...but that’s what I...I love about you...Tidus…”

 

“Well I...I love how you found your own way...to be yourself…”

 

“You had a lot to do with it— hey, is small talk even allowed... in moments like these?”

 

“Of course not, there we go breaking another rule…”

 

“Oh, well in that case…” Yuna purred, seductively wrapping her arms around his neck. “How about you take care of me?”

 

Before she could react, he brought her close and had his way with her lips, while at the same time easing her to her back.  By the time she regained her bearings he began in earnest with her deepest desires in mind, with her legs hiking up and wrapping around his back to drive him as deep as he could possibly go.

 

**_“_ ** Ti...dus…”  **_You’re driving me wild…_ **

 

All she could manage was to latch onto his broad shoulders and cry out as he made  _ love  _ to her, her hands chaotically slipping down and up into his unruly hair.  In a span where time lost all meaning, Tidus tended to her every intense need.  His chiseled hands caressed her supple features. His labored growls condensed against her neck.  Deep, soul-igniting waves reverberated without cease. Compounded together, they made Yuna cry out his name as she held him to her heart while bottled passion burst forth.

 

Her fierce  _ climax _ spurred him over moments after, his final husky groans bringing hot release as his body gave out, pinning Yuna underneath as the two murmured and kissed sweetly in the midst of their own clutches.  

 

Time passed before they managed to collect themselves.  

 

“Are you okay?” asked Yuna, still laboring for breath. 

 

“I was about to ask you...the same thing,” heaved Tidus, rolling over alongside his companion.

 

“Me, I’m fine...” 

 

Tidus returned with a contented smirk. “You always worry about everyone else.”

 

“You know me…”

 

In a series of labored movements, Tidus cradled Yuna in his arms, clambered to his feet, and quietly made for the open shoreline. On this short journey, as she daintily fidgeted with his necklace in a state of sleepy bliss, she keenly observed his brow: furrowing, but with a hint of a grin on his lips.

 

“Tidus?”  

 

“I remember Bevelle, after you received Bahamut.”  Tidus began, a hitch in his voice. 

 

“That time when everyone was against us?  Why now?”

 

“Because this isn’t the first time I’ve held you like this.”

 

“Really?”  she squeaked.  “I thought this felt familiar somehow...”

 

“You were unconscious, and I brought you out of the Chamber.  After that, everything...kinda went to hell.”

 

“I hope the circumstances were better this time around,”  she offered a cheeky smile and a delicate hand to his face, “because I could get used to this.”

 

“Pssh, of course,”  he teased, seemingly lost in thought as he peered out over the moonlit waves.  

 

Yuna tried to surmise what was on his mind, but considering the events of the past week, it could have been anything.  Perhaps it didn’t matter. 

 

He sat them down in the bare shallows of the water, which cooled them off from their intense afterglow. In this unforgettable moment of tranquility, Yuna curled up timidly against his chest, while he held her in a warm embrace; they nuzzled each other with the soft touch of their lips.

 

“Thank you, sweetie,” she whispered.

 

He found peace and ocean tides.

 

“You know, I get why you hid out here.  The view is-”

 

“Pretty, isn’t it?”  she interjected, finishing his sentence.  

 

**_Always one to appreciate nature, and to think it was I that was supposed to be taking it in for the last time.  I’m so glad...my Tidus is...here……with…………..._ **

 

“...Yeah.  I bet you come here a lot to collect your...oh.”  

 

Tidus glanced down to find Yuna in a sweet slumber.  With a contented smile, Tidus scooted back onto the sand and laid Yuna down on the bedding, completely unfurling the light blanket over them both.

 

They continued to talk in their dreams.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

The morning chill crept ever deeper; the absence of his embrace and the faint soreness from their escapades coaxed Yuna from her sleep.  Peering in every direction, her tired eyes failed to find their target. In the intervening week, she’d panic within herself if she couldn’t find  _ him. _ Today she convinced herself to focus and gazed through the cove more intently, before being startled by his shrill whistle.  

 

“Good morning sleepyhead!”

 

In the distance, Tidus could be seen paddling back to shore, hefting a lengthy stalk behind him.  Behind her, a campfire blazed, illuminating the early dawn. “You’re busy this morning!” she called out.  “Morning swim?” 

 

“You could say that.”  Tidus grinned as he ambled ashore with a silver flounder dangling behind his shoulder.  “I figured I would catch us something to eat before we head back into town. Besides, Wakka already has an appointment with my ears.”

 

“You, you caught that?”  Yuna covered her mouth in astonishment.

 

“Yes I did.”  Tidus replied, contorting his face in bewilderment.  “You make it sound like a big deal.” 

 

Yuna giggled in response before shaking her head.  “Oh no, it’s just you’re going to fit in just fine here.” 

 

As the fish roasted over the open fire, permeating the scent of the air with a pleasant smokiness, Yuna slipped behind Tidus and embraced him from behind. The blanket clumsily slipped off her shoulders as he reciprocated with his free arm, creasing circles into her skin.   
  
“Tidus…” she said, further grabbing his attention with a sheepish smile imprinted against his neck. “So you really  _ did _ like me from the start?”

 

“It didn’t take me long to see there was something special about you.”

 

With a content sigh she melted into his glowing skin, the gulls and the crackles of firewood singing to her. 

 

“Same to you.”


End file.
